Silence
by Arurun
Summary: O silêncio que profetiza a destruição estava sempre se colocando entre as duas. - YURI


" _Silêncio_

 _Estendendo-se entre nós_

 _Eu sonho com uma presença_

 _Com essência_

 _E a ausência de dúvida '_

* * *

 _Silêncio_.

Haruka assistia mais um espetáculo de nado acrobático performado pela belíssima _sereia_ de cabelos turquesa, sentada em uma cadeira plástica próxima à imensa piscina do ginásio esportivo. As duas Sailors aproveitavam ali a rara paz do findar de um dia particularmente ocioso. Já era tarde e nenhuma alma viva se atrevia a circular pelos últimos andares do edifício, o que dava a elas alguma privacidade.

Urano se atentava para cada movimento da silhueta subaquática. Era uma coreografia espontânea, despretensiosa, mas cheia de graça – Michiru tinha essa intimidade com a água que quase a enciumava.

 _Que bobagem_ , ela deixava um riso baixo e anasalado escapar, com o pensamento, apoiando o rosto bonito entre os nós dos dedos.

Haruka compreendia o sentimento, pois o experimentava nas corridas, no motocross. Era a sensação de liberdade, de evasão. Um momento de reatar com a própria essência, antes de abdica-la totalmente em prol de um bem maior. Algo tão efêmero, e frágil, que se houvesse qualquer egoísmo, elas compensavam com os sacrifícios de suas vidas inteiras...

 _Silêncio_. Nem o rumor da água, nem o ronco dos motores. Haruka sentiu toda a força da gravidade pesar sobre as suas pálpebras. Estava cansada. Física e, sobretudo, _espiritualmente_. Esgotada.

Elas haviam andado no encalço do inimigo, calculando seus passos. Estavam a frente de todas as ameaças. Ou de quase todas.

Nada removia de suas mentes o desespero de já ter tido o vislumbre apocalíptico.

E o silêncio aparentemente pacífico, costumava ser nada mais que o prenúncio do próprio holocausto. Só agravava o terror plantado em seu coração, como uma semente demoníaca. O silêncio que chama para o dever, que faz lembrar de suas missões, pairava constantemente entre elas. Intimidador. Profético. E era por isso que, por menor que fosse a distração, o instante de _paz_ , a sensação de _liberdade_ , Haruka não conseguia se entregar completamente. Mesmo que fosse _por_ _ela._

"Haruka? " A voz suave e melodiosa de Michiru a resgatou do silêncio que queria calar a sua própria – que a sufocava dentro de suas promessas mortificantes – e o toque inconfundível de suas mãos fez desmanchar o gelo em seu peito, quando a _sereia_ a abraçou por trás. "Vamos pra casa? " A de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos, finalmente, percebendo como a pele da outra já estava seca, o que significava que havia passado mais tempo divagando do que gostaria de admitir.

"Claro, vamos " Foi tudo o que Urano respondeu.

No caminho de volta, o silêncio insistiu em se colocar entre as duas, fazendo Tennoh parecer distante mesmo quando estava tão perto de si. Michiru se agarrava a um dos braços que a outra oferecia – num gesto cavalheiresco – enquanto elas se dirigiam até o estacionamento há alguns quarteirões dali e, qualquer um que as visse passar pela rua, as confundiria com um típico casal de namorados.

Um sorriso perpassava os lábios de Kaioh com a vaga insinuação do devaneio. As pessoas estavam sempre as interrogando a respeito de sua relação, e Haruka defendia fervorosamente o fato de não serem namoradas. Longe de se sentir triste, Michiru a compreendia e ouvia além do que sugeriam as suas palavras. Haruka Tennoh era, para ela, mais do que isso. Mais do que uma namorada, mais do que uma amante. O vínculo que as uniam era mais profundo do que os outros geralmente se dispõem a entender e, sendo assim, era inútil tentar explica-lo – embora nem por isso elas se conformassem em rotula-lo como um mero romance, só para satisfazer as expectativas alheias. Era um vínculo inextricável. Ainda que o silêncio tentasse afastá-las... a sua pérfida obstinação só servia para fazê-la perceber o verdadeiro nível de seu envolvimento com a outra Sailor; e ela não deixava de se recriminar por considerar, não raras vezes, que _talvez_ o seu desejo de estar com Haruka superasse qualquer compromisso com o universo.

De que lhe valeria o mundo todo, sem aquela presença?

"Senhorita Kaioh, " A dos cabelos turquesa pestanejou, notando que haviam alcançado o veículo e Haruka se desvencilhara de suas mãos para abrir a porta do carona, de um modo extrovertido e ao mesmo tempo, galanteador. Foi inevitável, para Michiru, rir. E o seu riso, sincero e mavioso, fez Tennoh jurar para si mesma que _o_ silêncio não as perturbariam pelo resto daquele dia. Aquela noite valeria os sacrifícios de suas vidas, imputados pelo dever de suas ocupações. Aquela noite Urano e Netuno se alinhariam à despeito da física e das leis do universo. Aquela noite _o_ silêncio não imporia a elas uma distância ainda mais remota.

"Sempre tentando impressionar as garotas, você não toma jeito, não é mesmo, Haruka? " A violinista entrava na brincadeira, acomodando-se no carro.

"Ora, não são todas as garotas, " A piloto contornava o veículo, para tomar o assento do motorista. "Só as mais bonitas. "

"Que lisonjeiro " Michiru replicou, no que os seus olhares se cruzaram.

Houve, na transição de um segundo, toda a atenção e expressão de cumplicidade que valia por uma eternidade inteira. Uma promessa muda, mas não de um silêncio inquietante e maligno. Era o silêncio de duas almas que não precisavam recorrer de palavras superficiais para chegar a um entendimento mútuo.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia – ou, quem sabe, depois de muito tempo – Haruka lhe oferecia um curvar de lábios genuíno. Um sorriso leve, sutil, mas despido de qualquer veleidade.

* * *

" _Chegue mais perto_

 _Venha e fique comigo agora_

 _Me ajude a reconciliar_

 _Venha e fique por algum tempo_

 _E eu acharei uma casa_

 _Porque nós nos amaremos até o fim_

 _Nos amaremos até o fim do dia_ (...) "— ( _traduzido_ ) End of the day ( Silence), Blue Foundation.

* * *

N/A: Estou shippando esse casal hardemente agora, não se espantem se eu começar a publicar desenfreadamente qualquer coisa relacionada à essas duas. Isso se tornou meu segundo OTP.

Blue Foundation entrou pra minha lista de bandas favoritas faz pouco tempo, e eu já escrevi meia dúzia de fics inspiradas nas músicas deles. Super recomendo.

Espero que tenham gostado! E é isso aí, pessoal~

Ps.: Turquesa é a minha cor de cabelo favorita. ( ITSUUUKIIII S2 ~)


End file.
